1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a method and a terminal for displaying a received message with an icon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminal now allow users to send and receive multimedia messages (MMS) or short messages (SMS). When a user's mobile terminal receives a message, the mobile terminal displays, for example, a small image in the shape of an envelope to indicate to the user a new message has been received.
However, the mobile terminal displays the small envelope icon regardless of whether the message is an SMS message, MMS message or e-mail message. Therefore, the user can not distinguish what type of message they have received.